Shannaro! The video game!
by Mistress Anko
Summary: Sakura dies in the forest of death and finds out that her life is a video game. That's right I said Sakura, not Naruto. Can she become a competent ninja, a better person, and win the heart of her Sasuke-kuuuun! Well maybe not all of those.


I have seen a lot of Naruto video game stories and no other characters. I was just curious as to how a Sakura one would turn out. If I have enough interest I'll continue this, but keep in mind I'm a busy person who is working on other stuff too so it might be awhile before I get around to it.

Shannaro! The video game!

Sum: Sakura dies in the forest of death and finds out that her life is a video game. That's right I said Sakura, not Naruto. Can she become a competent ninja, a better person, and win the heart of her Sasuke-kuuuun! Well maybe not all of those.

Sakura knew what she would have to do even though she didn't want too. She could feel that this was the moment where everything changed. She was making a commitment now, to be a better ninja!

Just before Sakura could cut off her long pink locks, the sound ninja got tired of playing around and Kin who had made a commitment a long time ago to be a top Kucinich calmly slit her throat.

Kin let Sakura's body fall on the ground and Sakura had several long agonizing seconds as she lay there dying to realize that she let everyone down.

Then everything went black ...only for a high pitched child's voice to cut though the darkness singing the words, "Game over!"

Sakura blinked and realized that she was standing on a platform that seemed to be surrounded by darkness. She felt of her throat with trembling fingers the bite of the kunai had felt so real, but she had no wound.

"Hello?" She said in a shacking voice. What was going on? Where was she? Hadn't…hadn't she died? Was it a genjustus?

"Kai" she tried her charka flaring, but doing no good. She tried again with the same result.

"Hahaha!" The same voice giggled in the darkness. The sound making Sakura's skin crawl.

"Where are you?" Sakura's shouted. "Whose there?"

The voice replied sounding delighted, "You lost!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura shouted back as she stomped her foot angrily, forgetting to be afraid for a moment do to this irritation.

Suddenly something bright appeared and was flying towards her, she screamed and fell backwards on for the thing to stop just in front of her face.

Bright pink words hung in the air glowing softly.

*Game Over!*

"What is this?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. The words fading only to be replaced with knew ones.

*Player Sakura Haruno*

'That's me.' She thought numbly.

*World 1005192*

Status: Cannon

'Is that supposed to mean something?'

*Character Information*

Evil/Neutral/Good

Solidly Female

Solidly Heterosexual

'Solidly female? What? Is that supposed to mean that you can be fluidly female?' She raised an eyebrow at the glowing words feeling more confident seeing as whatever was happening wasn't trying to hurt her.

Village: Konoha

Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi

Parents: Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno

Sakura startled at this information, her sense of unease returned. Whoever was doing this knew about her family, which meant that they could be in danger.

Profession: Ninja

Rank: Genin

Team: 7

Sensei: Kakashi

Teammates: Naruto and Sasuke

"Look this isn't funny. I want to know what's going on." This wasn't fair. Was it part of the test? Was she really dead? The least that could happen was that someone could explain things reasonably.

The words faded slowly and once again new ones appeared.

*Positive points*

Lived to age 12: 12pts

Learned the Academy three ninjustus: 15pts

Honor student: 5pts

Graduated the Academy: 5 pts

Passed the bell test: 5pts

7 Completed D rank missions: 7pts

Mastered tree walking: 5pts

Discovered Perfect Charka Control:10pts

Land of Wave saga complete: 15pts

Entered the Chunin exams: 5pts

Saw through the genjustus: 5pts

Passed the first Exam: 5pts

You got your teammates to safety in the forest of death: 25pts

Total points gained: 119pts

"Huh." So that was like an overview of her life? Well as annoying as this was Sakura felt pretty good at what she had managed to do. Not bad for coming from a civilian family really.

*Negative points*

"Oh." She had a sinking feeling about that.

You died barely in the double digits, kid: -40pts

Sakura frowned' It's not like she could help it.'

You died a virgin: -20pts

Sakura blushed furiously and shouted out to whoever it was doing this, "I'm only 12 you pervert!"

( 20 pts is the maximum you can lose for this when you are under 13)

"Cha!" Sakura muttered angrily. Still shouldn't have that on there anyway.

You died having never gone on a date: -20pts ( 20 pts is the maximum you can lose for this when you are under 13)

That she felt rather disappointed about.

You died having never been kissed: -20pts ( 20 pts is the maximum you can lose for this when you are under 13)

Sakura signed in longing. She had come so close to kissing Sasuke.

You lost friend status with Ino for a stupid reason: -15pts

"It's not stupid! I did it for Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura declared loudly certain that whoever was doing this must be listening to her otherwise why mock her in the first place?

You have no close friends: -15pts

"That's…not true." She muttered weakly. She wasn't friends with Ino anymore and she had never been close to anyone else in school. Really Sasuke and Naruto were the closest things she had to friends and they didn't hang out when they weren't on missions.

Your Sensei is unimpressed with your training: -15pts

That hurt. It wasn't her fault that Kakshi never taught them anything.

Your crush is unimpressed with you: -10pts

That hurt so much more. "You're a liar!" She wailed, her eyes starting to tear up.

You entered the Chunin Exams woefully unprepared:

This Sakura completely agreed with. She wished she had never taken the exam.

( No ninjustus other then Academy three) -10pts

( No genjustus) -5pts

( No taijustus other then academy style) -5pts

'Kakshi could have suggested we work on some of that before entering us, but he never did.' Sakura thought ignoring how she had never asked for him to teach her any of that either.

You failed to protect your teammates in the forest of death: -50pts

Sakura flinched. They were dead…because of her.

Total points lost: -225

Sakura sniffed and tried not to cry. 'She wasn't strong enough. She let them down.'

A burst of loud cheery music cut through the silence, bringing her attention back to the words that were fading a being replaced.

*Total points at end of Life*

-106

Score title: Epic Failure

*Congratulations! You fail in life both as a ninja and as a person. You must be so proud!*

"Fuck you!" Sakura screamed as she cried and tried to punch the letters.

Her fist passed right though them. No matter how many times she tried to get rid of them they stayed there. Finally she sunk back to the ground and buried her head in her arms.

She stayed like that for several moments, getting her emotions back under control and stubbornly ignoring any other words that might appear in the air.

"Do, du, do, du, do!"

Sakura jerked her head up hearing some sort of music.

"Do, du, do, du, do!"

"Do, du, do, du, do!"

No it wasn't music. It was the same voice from before, but they were making some kind of noise?

"**Do, Du, Do, Du, Do!"**

The noise increased dramatically as she noticed a flashing light above her head.

Looking up she saw more words that were surrounded by large flashing arrows.

Start New Game

Lord Saved Game

Options

Help

Achievements

As soon as Sakura looked at the words the noise stopped.

Sakura signed, unsure about what she was supposed to do now, she figured that she would get up and see if she could get off this platform.

As soon as she turned away from the words the noise started again.

"Do, du, do, du, do!"

"Do, du, do, du, do!"

She decided to ignore it, but as soon as she started walking the words appeared in front of her again.

Start New Game

Lord Saved Game

Options

Help

Achievements

Sakura tried going another way.

Start New Game

Lord Saved Game

Options

Help

Achievements

Sakura growled slightly and walked though the words.

"Do, du, do, du, do!"

"Do, du, do, du, do!"

Sakura stubbornly made her way though the words that keep appearing in front of her all the way to the edge of the platform.

"**Do, Du, Do, Du, Do!"**

"**Do, Du, Do, Du, Do!"**

However there appeared to be some force stopping her from going over the edge. She wasn't able to even wave her hand out into the blackness.

"**Do, Du, Do, Du, Do!"**

"**Do, Du, Do, Du, Do!"**

"Alright!" She turned back to the letters.

"What do you want? I see them. What the hell am I supposed to do about them?"

Sakura closed her eyes and thought. Thankfully the noise stopped when she was facing the words so she could concentrate. She could pass though the words so anything physical was out. Maybe if she tried speaking them?

Deciding to read them from the top she spoke the words, "Start new game."

Both the platform and the words faded.


End file.
